Forgotten Warrior
by Bubbles-sama
Summary: Naruto stands alone, forgotten by the ones he saved. He strives to be like others, to have friends, to laugh, to love but, that's next to impossible. He fights for his village, protects his village, and loves his village, but what does he get in return? Hate. Cold eyes. Death stares. Evil faces. He's a warrior. A forgotten warrior. *JUST READ IT!*
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone! This is my SECOND fanfiction! If you read this one I'd love it if you read my other fic: Daughter of a Demon. Since I don't like long A/N's... BYEE!**

**-Bubbles-sama**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgotten Warrior<strong>_

**Naruto is nine years-old**

It happened.

Again.

His mother and his father forgot that he existed and left him alone. Well, that's not true. They yelled at young Naruto then forgot about him as his spoiled brat of a sister woke up shouting about how she wanted to go shopping.

It was quite an 'exciting day' so far. Everyone completely forgot-

WAIT! Nobody is gonna understand what's happening right now!

So basically, Minato survived the sealing and sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto's little sister, Mito, and the extra chakra that was floating around and the Kyuubi's brain into Naruto.

Konoha hailed Mito as the savior of Konoha, while Naruto was 'The Fourths loser son' and 'Kyuubi reborn'

But Minato lied. **(Bubbles is in the background saying 'Dun Dun DUUUN!')**

* * *

><p>Today was any other normal day and since it was, he wasn't looking forward to it.<p>

He did have a couple people he was looking forward to see like Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Jiji), and the Ichiraku's.

Naruto flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling in sadness.

He remembered every time his 'father' and his 'mother' chose Mito over him, every time they forgot him, and every time they screamed at him.

The door burst open, showing an angry Mito.

Mito was a carbon copy of Kushina. She had flaming red hair and bright purple eyes. Don't forget the bad attitude. She might look like an angel but in truth, she was worse than the Uchiha and Hyuuga combined.

"Mother and Father refuse to buy me a dress worth 6,000,000 ryo! I HATE THEM!" She screeched.

She started throwing everything around, ruining Naruto's room while wailing like a baby.

Mito ran out into the hallway, picked up a family picture (Only Kushina, Minato, and Mito in it) and threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and began cleaning the mess immediately.

_Creak._

A single floorboard creaked as Kushina walked up the stairs.

"MOM! Thank god you're here!" Mito said. A fake look of relief on her face. She pointed at Naruto. "It tried to throw our beloved family picture at me! Help me Mommy!" she sobbed.

"Naruto! How could you ever try to hurt our hime! Go to your room!" She peered into his room. "Clean your room,_t__hing_!" She snarled

She looked at Mito. "Come sweetie. Do you still want that dress?"

Mito rolled her eyes. "Mom it's hime, not sweetie."

With that, both girls walked down stairs to go on, yet another, shopping spree. Naruto looked down at the shards of glass on the floor.

He saw his pitiful reflection. He was about to burst into tears. A big shard caught his eye. The shard was in the shape of a kunai. Calling to him. _Use me _it begged.

So, Naruto did. He picked up the shard and stabbed it in the middle of his chest.

Slowly and carefully, he carved two pictures into his chest.

He laid down, waiting for everything to be over.

All his memories came flooding back. When Mito threw her first kunai, Naruto asked to do it too but instead he got slapped and sent to his room. Ah. The good times he had.

Suddenly he remembered his precious people.

When he first met Mikoto he was crying on the streets after being beaten. She took out to ramen and they instantly became friends.

He met Itachi before Mikoto. Itachi had saved him from one of the mobs on his 'birthday.'

Shisui had been there ever since his 6th birthday. Naruto had run to the park right after Minato (and the rest of the clan heads except the Nara and Akimichi) forgot to buy him a gift. Shisui found him crying on a bench and they instantly bonded.

Jiji had always just been there. Naruto had known him forever.

The Ichiraku's always gave him free ramen but that was only once a month because of how much ramen he ate.

Once again. Ah. The good times.

His vision blurred and just before he lost consciousness he heard a shout of "NARUTO!" and gravity defying hair, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Naruto groggily opened his eyes but shut them as soon as he saw a lot of flaming red hair.

"Kushina. The kid's awake." A voice said. He groaned.

"Sochi!" Kushina cried. She engulfed Naruto in a bear hug. Naruto tensed, thinking Kushina was gonna slap him.

Suddenly he got mad. He shoved Kushina away. "Get away from me," he snarled.

Kushina's face made him want to laugh. Her face was a mix of hurt, saddeness, and regret.

In other words, she was broken. Naruto looked at the the woman next to him. She was a busty blonde with her hair tied in pigtails. Her arms were over her chest and she had a scowl on her face.

"Tsunade." Naruto nodded.

"Oi brat. Apologize to your mom." She ordered.

Naruto laughed. "A mother is someone that loves their children and doesn't love one over the other. This_thing_ doesn't deserved to be called a mother." He said _thing_ with the same venom Kushina had earlier today.

Said person flinched at Naruto's statement. "Anyway brat. You nearly died from that shard. You'll be in the hospital for about 2 days because of how deep the wound is but, you also need to be treated for malnutrition (Not having enough to eat) and multiple injuries." Tsunade looked at Kushina "What are doing to your son." It was an order not a question.

Kushina looked confused. "We have dinner every night together. As for the injuries, we haven't done anything to him."

Naruto interrupted Kushina. "The last time we had a meal together was when I was 3. You never make enough food for 4 so I go out and eat what I can in the garbage dumps. As for the injuries, the villagers did that to me. Everyday, right under your nose. They beat me, torture me, burn me, but they never kill me. They can't since I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me!"

Kushina gasped. "How did you know?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's simple. When I laid on the ground, waiting to die, I meet him. According to him, Mito doesn't have any of his chakra and I am the true Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox."

Tsunade frowned. "Is that true Kushina?"

Kushina gasped. "It is. Minato lied to the council so both kids would be treated the same way and they wouldn't be alone. When Konoha loved Mito, we were ecstatic. We both thought Naruto would be treated the same but, I guess that wasn't true."

"Tell her what Shinigami-sama said." Naruto ordered.

Kushina paled. "Soc- Naruto, how do you know this?"

"Simple. Kyuubi told me."

"KUSHINA! What did the Shinigami say?" Tsunade shouted.

"He said that one of our kids was going to turn out to be the savior of the world and since Mito was perfect we thought it was her. She had more Uzumaki genes and she learned the Rasengan in 3 months. She was everything we asked for. Naruto didn't learn anything and never paid attention so we thought he wasn't the one." Kushina explained.

Tsunade's face turned purple. "YOU TAUGHT A 9 YEAR OLD THE RASENGAN!"

Kushina shrugged. "Well of course. She's a prodigy. She deserves to know her fathers jutsu's."

"And I don't even need to be taught how to throw a shuriken. Isn't that right Kushina?" Naruto hissed.

All of a sudden Mikoto burst into the room. "NARUTO! Are you okay?!" she screamed.

Naruto's frown turned into a GIANT Uzumaki smile forgetting anyone else was in the room. "MIKOTO!"

Mikoto ran to Naruto and gave him a big hug. "How are you!? Are you okay?! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked down sheepishly."Sorry Mikoto. I was just mad at life. Mito tore down my room and broke the Mito, Minato, and Kushina picture and blamed it on me. Just like when she broke the TV, the fridge and everything else. Then Kushina yelled at me for breaking the picture even though I was on the ground cleaning everything up. And then, what killed me mos-t-t,"

Naruto hiccuped and started sobbing, "She c-c-alled me_t-t-thing _like everybody el-l-lse d-d-does. Th-e-e onl-y-y thin-g-g mis-s-sing w-w-was the th-th-throwing of sharp things." **(In case you didn't get that, he said "She called me thing like everybody else does. The only thing missing was the throwing of sharp things.")**

Kushina looked horrified at what he said. "Sochi! Nobody does those things to you! We always walk around together holding hands! Stop lying!"

Mikoto glared at her 'friend.' Kushina flinched. "Be quiet Kushina! How could you even say that! I first met Naruto 3 years ago when he was on the road all bloody and nearly dead. He told me how he was treated at home and_I _nearly died! Do you have any idea what it's like to see your 'best friends' son dying on the side of the road and everybody that sees him spits on him?! Oh and your daughter is a spoiled brat that needs to be put in her place, so I did it for you! If she comes home saying an old lady slapped then you'll know who that was!"

Minato flashed into the room looking very tired. "Yes, Kushina I'm here. What did Naruto do?"

_SLAP!_

A very loud slap was heard throughout the whole hospital.

"You little BUTTCHEEK!**(I don't cuss)**" Mikoto said, her face contorted with rage. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Kushina screamed. "MIKOTO! WHY WOULD YOU EVER HIT MINATO?!"

Mikoto laughed.

"Well Kushina, your husband just had my ENTIRE clan murdered. BY MY OWN SON! Itachi came towards me with a sword and told me to run and go to the hospital because he heard Naruto was there. I asked him why? Why murder your family? and he answered 'I am a shinobi and shinobi follow their leaders orders.' I am so glad he spared Sasuke and a couple other kids!"

Minato groaned. "I know. I'm sorry Mikoto. Worst decision of my life but it had to be done. The Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat so I had to stop them before there was a civil war. Wait! Sasuke... and a couple other kids?"

"Yes," Mikoto said. "He saved all kids under 4 including Sasuke. If he hadn't Sasuke and I would have been the only surviving 'loyal' Uchiha. A disaster that would have been."

Naruto nodded and spoke up for the first time. "Yup. Sasuke would have had a stick up his butt if there hadn't been more Uchiha left. You do know that he'll want revenge after this right? He's gonna want to kill Itachi and get revenge for what he did."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "What do you know Naruto? You and Mikoto are just big liars."

"Well Kushina, I know this because I know a girl just like that. Her name is Mito."

Mikoto and Naruto high-fived while chuckling.

"Haha very funny Naruto." Minato said, "Now why are you calling your mom Kushina? Address her properly."

"No." Naruto said bluntly while crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" Minato said threateningly.

"I said no. You and Kushina have never acted like real parents. Spoiling one child but not even knowing that the other exists? Shame on you." Naruto got up and jumped out of his bed. "Thank you Tsunade," He nodded towards the silent Tsunade, "For healing me, but it obviously wasn't needed."

Naruto ripped off the bandages covering his chest and stomach and showed his 'parents' and Mikoto what he had done with the shard.

On the middle of his chest was a Konoha symbol with a giant slash through it and on his stomach an intricate picture showing an angry nine-tailed fox.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Have a good day & Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update! I went on vacatio****n and didn't have time to type and I basically just forgot. I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**-Awa-hime**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed. Class was so boring. All Iruka sensei did was lecture on and on! 'Kami-sama!' He thought. 'Someone save me!'<p>

It had been a three years since Uchiha massacre. And it was a day from graduation.

Naruto had gotten his own apartment in the Redlight District, and he was very pleased. He no longer had to see Minato, Kushina, and Mito again. He saw Mito at the Academy, but always gave her the cold shoulder.

Over the years, he gained many 'friends.' Shikamaru, the lazy genius, Choj, the only one who could get close to beating him in a ramen eating contest, Shino, the silent boy, Kiba, a brash Inuzuka- wait. All Inuzuka are brash... Anyway, and Hinata, a shy but talented girl.

Naruto grinned as he remembered how he and Hinata had met. It had been about a year ago...

**FLASHBACK!**

Naruto was wandering through the streets aimlessly, while dodging frying pans and tea kettles. All of a sudden he heard a heart breaking sob coming from the alley.

He cautiously peaked around the corner and saw a girl curled into a ball crying. He approached her slowly, trying not to scare her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly and slowly. The girls head shot up. She quickly brushed away her tears. Naruto took a good look at her face and had to admit, she was pretty cute.

Her hair was dark blue, cut hime style with 2 bangs framing her face. Her eyes red and puffy but other than that, they were a light violet, almost white. Naruto snapped his fingers in recognition.

"You're Hinata Hyuuga! You go to the Academy. Why are you all by yourself crying? In an alley way?"

Hinata's face turned bright red, realizing it was her crush that was talking to her. "A-a-ano...h-h-h-hai." She said, stuttering. "I-I-I-I am Hinata. M-m-m-y f-f-ather kicked me out of t-t-the clan, s-saying I was too w-w-weak. I-I-I don't have anywhere to go now. M-my sister came t-to me and started teasing me s-saying that I was too weak and no one would ever like me."

Her stuttering slowly stopped as she reached the end of her sentence. Instead of stuttering, she burst into tears again.

Naruto, not knowing what to do, came up to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay," he soothed. "You can live with me for a while. I have my own apartment."

Suddenly, she felt really light in his grasp. He looked at her face and realized that she had fainted. He laughed quietly and roof jumped to his apartment.

Naruto and Hinata had been living together for a year, slowly getting stronger and stronger. To trick people, they decided to act as if they were still stupid, weak,and (in Hinatas case) shy.

After all, a ninjas greatest tool was deception.

It was working out very well. People looked at them with glares every time they passed, and kicked them out of stores or overpriced them.

Naruto was known as 'the Loser Son of The Great Fourth' and Hinata was know as 'the Loser's B****'

Neither of them minded though. When they became genin, they were going to leave this butt hole of a village.

**FLASHBACK END!**

"OI! Naruto! Shikamaru! Are you 2 listening?" Iruka shouted at them.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who was sleeping with his head on his desk. Naruto looked Iruka dead in the eye and said,

"No."

Everyone except Hinata and Sasuke was stunned. The thoughts going through everyone's head was along these lines,

'Naruto usually rubs the back of his head and laughs. He never looks at Iruka-sensei in the eye. Is this really Naruto? He never talks back. Is he okay? What happened to our Naruto?'

Hinata was surprised. Naruto's serious attitude meant that it was time. Time to show everyone who the real losers were.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was finally showing who he really was. Sasuke had met Naruto a week after the massacre.

**FLASHBACK!**

Sasuke was in his compounds training ground, beating up a wooden log, imagining it was Itachi's face. 'Itachi! I will kill you! I will beat you to death! Impale you! Hang you, drown you, and bring you back and kill you over and over again! I WILL KILL YOU!' He thought.

He jumped back and flipped through a couple hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire!" He shouted.

The log was reduced to ashes in a blink of an eye.

He put his hands on his knees panting. "Sasuke! Are you okay? Don't push yourself!" A worried voice called out.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Mikoto. "Shut up woman! You don't know anything! Just stay away and go make tea and tend to your flowers! You're just a stupid house wife! I must kill Itachi!"

Mikoto just shook her head sadly. She went back inside and looked at a young boy with blonde hair. "Do you see Naruto? This is what the Uchiha will be like in the future. Can you do anything?"

Naruto's eyes were turning red. "How dare that idiot call you, an S-rank kunoichi, a housewife! I'll teach that bastard a lesson! Watch Mikoto. Sasuke will be back, changed completely."

Naruto stormed outside just as Sasuke threw a kick at another training log.

Naruto ran to the log, grabbed Sasuke's leg, pinned it to the ground, twisted Sasuke's arm behind his back, and used a clone to point a kunai at his throat.

Naruto smirked.

"Hello Great and Powerful Uchiha, I come in peace." He said.

"I AM AN ELITE UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL HAVE YOU BEHEADED FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Sasuke screamed.

The clone tilted his head. "What crimes? I haven't done any acts of treason."

"YOU TOUCHED ME! AN ELITE UCHIHA! UCHIHA ARE THE GREATEST CLAN! YOU WILL BE BEHEADED FOR TOUCHING AN UCHIHA! THE UCHIHA ARE VERY POWERFUL! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" He screamed again.

The real Naruto's face darkened. "But Itachi-Nii killed the majority of you in one day. Not so powerful to me."

Sasuke started thrashing around screaming "LET ME KILL HIM! HE MUST DIE! HE IS NO LONGER AN ELITE UCHIHA!"

Naruto scoffed. "He's more elite than you are, because you don't have enough of it." Sasuke started thrashing around again, livid. His clone dispelled its self and Naruto shunshined away, taking Sasuke with him.

**FLASHBACK END!**

Naruto had taken Sasuke to the orphanage where the other Uchiha kids were and told him to 'Shape up or your generations are gonna be screwed.' (If you know what that means then you gotta dirty mind;D)

Sasuke had met the Uchiha orphans and was so sad at how the villagers treated them. Because Sasuke was an 'elite Uchiha' everybody treated him with respect and loved him. Because the other 3 Uchiha kids were 'useless Uchihas that could never get the Sharingan unlike our precious Sasuke-sama' everyone in the village scorned them.

The 3 remaining kids were 8, 5, and 2. Kikomei was 5, Fukushū was 8, and Daichi was 2. Kikomei, Fukushū, and Daichi were delighted to meet Sasuke.

Over the past couple months, the 4 kid Uchihas had bonded and were now living together. Sasuke apologized to Mikoto and everyone was happy.

_BOING!_

A piece of chalk flew and hit Naruto square in the forehead.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto sighed. "Why should I? I already know all this stuff. It's so easy."

Iruka scowled. "Well everyone, because of Naruto we're going to have a pop quiz! I want you guys to show me the Henge No Jutsu. Turn into anyone. Line up!"

Everyone groaned and glared at Naruto, but he glared right back at them. One by one everyone went and transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.

"Up next! Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out.

Naruto smirked and stepped forward. He put his hands in a single hand seal and...

POOF!

Naruto was no longer Naruto. He had transformed into Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

Then he took a kunai and impaled himself/ Minato in the heart.

POOF!

The transformation disappeared showing a perfectly unscathed Naruto.

"N-n-n-n-naruto! What was that? That was a perfect henge and everything but... that was our Hokage! You can't do that!" Iruka sputtered.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket. "Why not?" He said. "You said we can do any henge."

"B-b-but that's our Hokage! You can't just stick a kunai in his heart!" Iruka spluttered.

Naruto shrugged. "He's never cared about me and I never liked him. Why should I care?"

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU! You think your so great just because your mommy and daddy's favorite! They always shower you with love but I never get ANYTHING! I am ashamed to say that you are my brother! I work so hard to make life better for you but you never listen!" Mito screeched.

All the fangirls and civilian kids looked sad. "She's right," they murmured. "Mito always says that she gets beat at home by Naruto."

Another civilian kid nodded. "Yes. Mito told me she gets forced to do all the chores in the house while Naruto sits around ordering her around." This kids dad was the head of the merchants on the civilian council.

A skinnier than a stick, civilian council woman's daughter said, "Mito told me that she lives in her attic with spiders, slugs, ants, cockroaches, and snakes while Naruto a big bed room with a hot tub and mini spa."

A fangirl nodded. "I heard that too. Mito told me that the snakes, cockroaches, mice, slugs, spider, ants, and everything else was put there by Naruto."

Everyone gasped and looked at Naruto, who just laughed. "Why would you want to believe Mito?" He asked.

Ao (a civilian council members daughter) crossed her arms. "We believe her because she's the Hokage's daughter and your no one important." She said, triumphantly.

Naruto's face darkened. "I'm the Hokage's son."

Ao sneered. "So? Who cares that you're the Hokage's son. You're just a loser. Mito is great. She is so hardworking and smart. She's nice and gives to the poor. Unlike you. You kick puppies and spit on the poor. Be ashamed of yourself. I feel sorry for Mito, Hokage-sama, and Lady Kushina. They have such a bad son."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to Ao. "Yeah!" They shouted. "Naruto is a jerk! He hurts people and is cruel to children! He should die!"

"Don't say that! Everyone sit do-" Iruka was silenced by a wave of killing intent.

Every fangirl and civilian kid fell to the ground or wet their pants.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Hinata said, her face showing absolute rage. Her shadow extended out and took the form of the Shinigami. His ghost appeared and hovered next to Hinata, looking prepared to kill anyone and everyone. Naruto walked over to Hinata and spoke some calming words in her ear.

Hinata visibly relaxed and leaned over to Naruto and pecked his cheek. She then turned to the rest of the class and gave them a super sweet (read I'll kill you later) smile.

"Have a nice day everyone." With that she left the room.

As the KI faded everyone stood up again. 'Im impressed.' Iruka thought. 'She can control her KI perfectly so it affects only certain people and there's so much of it too! Wow Hinata! '

"OMG! You're dating that WHORE! I'm so ashamed!" Mito said. "She's so stupid and so dumb! She acts all quiet and shy but I bet she's actually a slut or something. She doesn't know anything and I bet she'll die on an E-rank mission!"

Mito and the rest of her friends laughed. Mito turned back to Naruto and flipped her hair.

"Well I doubt you could do any better. I mean like, who would like YOU? Ew!" Mito and her friends laughed again.

Naruto walked towards the door, wanting to leave, but he turned and looked at the class. "By the way. I don't live with my parents."

Mito looked around, worried that people might believe him. "LIAR!" She screeched.

Naruto did something that no one expected. He flipped Mito off and said "F**** you Mito."

Naruto walked out of the room, intent on finding Hinata.


End file.
